Talk:Keep on Movin'
The truth and Talho's attitude ? I can understand that Talho felt it was time that Renton knew the whole truth about Eureka and Gekkostate, I was just wondering what was with her attitude when start to tell him that they're not a family, even later she come to see Renton, Eureka and the kids as her children. WAS she on edge after some of the blood that Holland's ex had been transfused into him, that Holland nearly died, Renton still unaware of the whole truth, or what else? Justin Holland (talk) 18:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC) The reason Talho was always so harsh towards Renton from the beginning was a)he was the younger brother of Diane, who is Holland's former girlfriend and his presence caused her to remember Diane, whom she despised out of jealousy, and b)she was annoyed with his immature attitude and wanted him to learn reality the hard way if he wanted to call himself an adult. Talhp never disliked Renton at all, she was just annoyed with how immature he was and wanted him to grow up quickly so he could become the hero and protector of Eureka he wanted to be. However, her inability to cope with her jealousy for Diane caused her to take those feelings out at Renton. Why she never told him the truth about Eureka, the Gekkostate, and Holland's past with Diane earlier in the series is unclear, probably because Holland didn't want Renton to find out (that may be out of jealousy towards Renton's bond with Eureka or that he hadn't fully accepted Renton as part of the crew). Finally, with Renton starting to learn more and more about the Gekkostate and becoming psychologically affected by the war they're involved in, Talho decided it was time for Renton to learnt he truth, and her harsh, blunt attitude when she told him it all was due to her displeasure of him making the atmosphere on the ship sound familial and she wanted to remind him the harsh lifestyle they lead. As for the blood transfusion, Talho was on edge because she was so determined to become the most important person to Holland and make him accept the Diane is gone. So when Renton was asked to give his blood to Holland to save his life, she refused out of jealousy towards Diane and feared it would only strengthen his desire for her again. But, after but being told Holland would die without a transfusion, Talho was willing to let her feelings go and begged Renton to save Holland, no matter how much he hated him. Family Family The theme of family played an important role in the series for all the characters, especially for Renton and Eureka. Renton had lost most of his family when he was little and Eureka didn't have a family her entire life besides her adoptive children. While the relationship among the Gekkostate became familial in seasons 3 and 4, I think the family theme was crucial when it came to the relationship between Renton, Eureka, and the kids. Despite being kids themselves, Renton and Eureka became surrogate parents to the children; Eureka taking care of them for 3 years as atonement for killing their biological families. In seasons 1 and 2, Renton tried to be a big brother to them, but after entering in a relationship with Eureka, he took on a father figure because the kids needed 2 parents and he grew to love them as if they were his own. If you notice that while all three children teased Renton and pulled pranks on him mainly to make him look bad in front of Eureka, he was closer to Maeter (whom he is often seen with and seems to be the closest with) and Linck, while Maurice refused to acknowledge him as part of their family. But after seeing the depth of Renton's love for Eureka and them, all the kids were able to accept him as not only part of their family but embraced him as their adoptive father. The kids would have done anything to be part of the lives of Renton and Eureka's biological children, Ao and Amber; if things had been different in AO, Ao and Amber would have been well-loved and doted on by their parents and older siblings, and Renton and Eureka would still be loving and attentive parents to all five children.